


Would You Like Wine with That?

by Remsyk



Series: Antics and Nonsense [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2, 3x4 - Freeform, Casual pilots, Gen, Like mountains in the distance background, M/M, Snippets, Tumblr Prompts, Wine pairings, Wufei is done, background pairings - Freeform, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: It's Quatre's turn to decide what the weekend plans will be. Of course he chose wine tasting.Part of a collection of snippets from Tumblr prompts and conversations.





	Would You Like Wine with That?

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was the result of the following conversation on Tumblr. This wouldn't exist without @kangofu-cb and @artemisblogs <3
> 
> http://remsyk-blog.tumblr.com/post/160958513537/kangofu-cb-artemisblogs-kangofu-cb

It was Quatre’s idea, though Wufei had whole heartedly agreed, loudly proclaiming the need for more civilized group activities. Duo assumed he was still salty after losing to his team during last weekend’s paintball match. Regardless, Duo enthusiastically agreed. While he wasn’t a huge fan of wine, alcohol was alcohol, and any excuse to drink was a good one.

After an indifferent shrug and equally indifferent grunt from the last two of their group, Quatre had arranged for them to attend a private wine tasting party, hosted, in true Winner fashion, by the most prestigious winery in Sanq.

Looking back, Duo silently lamented he hadn’t paid more attention to the look Sally and Noin had shared when he told them his weekend plans. Clearly his idea of a wine tasting and the actual event were two _very_ different things, as the girl’s bemused exchange had shown.

He suppressed a sigh and slouched back in his seat, glancing around the room as he waited for the attendent to splash his glass with the next selection. It was barely enough to wet the inside of the glass, let alone his mouth. How was someone supposed to assess the quality of the wine with a sip? Duo felt cheated.

He assessed the state of his fellow ex-pilots, noting their relaxed postures and content expressions. Wufei and Quatre were clearly in their element, and were enthusiastically comparing their last taste with the current selection, spouting about high notes, aromas, and aging. 

Duo thought they had both been horribly bitter, with one tasting like he licked a potpourri air freshener. 

Heero and Trowa both remained on the sidelines of the debate. 

Heero looked ready to doze off, his glass held lightly in his grasp, and his head propped up on his fist, watching the exchange through hooded eyes. It seemed a bit of wine was enough to take his edge off. Duo filed that bit of information away for later use. 

Trowa watched the pair with mild interest, his lips quirked in a tiny grin, swirling the last of drink in his glass absently.

Between the slow effects of the wine and the soothing atmosphere combined with the comfy chairs, Duo was going to fall asleep. Something needed to be done, fast.

When the attendent came and went with their latest selection, Duo put his plan into action. He waited until everyone had taken a sip, then pounced.

“So Quat, what wine pairs best with eating ass?”

Quatre choked on his drink, his eyes boggling as he began to laugh helplessly. Wufei sprayed his mouthful out, coughing as the bit he swallowed caught in his throat.

“Maxwell!”

Heero perked up enough to cast his lover a quirked eyebrow, to which he simply shrugged. Duo gestured at the hysterical blonde. “It was just a simple question,” He said, though his eyes gleamed with mischief. 

Trowa finished his mouthful of wine and tipped his head as he considered the empty glass. “If you prefer reds, I’d go with a vintage merlot, but whites are more your thing, a pinot grigio is probably your best bet.”

Duo threw back his head and laughed as Quatre’s own laughter redoubled, sending him sliding out of his seat to the floor. Trowa helpfully plucked his glass from his weak grip as he struggled to breathe through his tears.

Wufei threw his hands in the air and tossed back the last of his wine, scowling when it barely amounted to a mouthful. “You ruin everything, Maxwell.”

“Makes sense to me,” Heero nodded to Trowa. “It’s best to go with something dry to counteract Duo’s sweet ass.”

Duo joined Quatre on the floor, their laughter echoing through the room. Wufei huffed and snatched Duo’s untouched glass, downing it in one gulp.

“I hate you all.”


End file.
